User blog:Appelmonkey/Annual Deadliest Fiction Awards 2019
It has been another good year for Deadliest Fiction and pat ourselves on the back its time to give out some awards! Once again we the admin team thank our amazing editors, writes, and voters that keep this small but proud community alive. Rules *Voters cannot self-nominate. *Only a maximum of three battles or other users can be nominated per category. *A battle or user needs at least three votes to be placed on the ballot. *No ballot stuffing. Users that do so will receive a temporary ban. *Only written battles are eligible for nomination. *Battle must be written in 2019. ** A battle published in 2018 but finished in 2019 is eligible for awards. *Debates in the comments are allowed, but please keep them civil and respectful. *'If you nominate a battle for Battle of the Year, make sure you have also nominated it for the appropriate category.' Awards Battle Awards Ancient Battle of the Year Any battle that didn't involve gunpowder weapons. Ranging from Vikings raiding the coasts of feudal Japan to Beowulf defending his homeland from the invading King Arthur. Which battle do you think is destined for the history books? *Diomedes vs. Sigurd by Laquearius *Harpalyce vs Penthesilea by Laquearius *Tarzan vs. Simba by Wassboss *Wander vs. Buck by Jackythejack *Samurai vs. Catarphract by SkullinBones1 Modern Battle of the Year Guns, tanks, explosives, airplanes. All inventions that over the years drastically changed how men went to war. From wars between global superpowers to violent vigilantes taking on even more violent and insane criminal masterminds, which modern battle blew you away? *Hank Schrader vs. Frank Tenpenny by WraithOfWaffle *Zombina vs. Raiden by Jackythejack and Laquearius *Leon Trotsky vs. Geronimo by Pygmy Hippo 2 *SWAT vs. GSG-9 by Tybaltcapulet *Killer Bean vs. Maiya Hisau by Wassboss *Al Capone vs Du Yue Sheng by Battlefan237 Fantasy Battle of the Year Heroic kings leading their armies the forces of darkness. Vampires stalking through the streets of London, looking for some necks to bite only to come face to face with a werewolf. Demigods battling for supremacy of their pantheon. Epic scenarios like this define fantasy battles. Which clash of magic is sure to go down into myth? *Grimgor Ironhide vs. Grommash Hellscream by Monkey Doctor 33 *DIO's Agents vs. Squadra Esecuzioni by Battlefan237 *Ember McLain vs. Mettaton by Jackythejack *Gregor Clegane vs. Peri by SPARTAN 119 *Jack Horner vs. Blue Fairy by Elgb333 *Stardust Crusaders vs. Golden Gangsters by Wassboss Best Sci-fi Battle Boldly going to where none have gone before in a galaxy far, far away. Heroic rebels fighting against their galactic oppressors. The robots bend to end mankind fighting androids build to stop them. Which science fiction battle will define the years to come? *Connor vs. K by BeastMan14 *Nobody Survives Forever by SPARTAN 119 *Jango Fett vs. Mandalore the Indomitable by SkullinBones1 *Sangheili vs. Death Trooper by Pygmy Hippo 2 *Synths vs SCP-2033 by SPARTAN 119 Battle of the Year As always there were a lot of good battles this year, and honestly aren't we all winners? But only one can be the ultimate good battle. One that stands out as an example on just how a battle is written. Gentlemen and ladies if there are any here, what is the Battle of the Year? *Connor vs. K by BeastMan14 *Zombina vs. Raiden by Jackythejack and Laquearius *Nobody Survives Forever by SPARTAN 119 *Stardust Crusaders vs. Golden Gangsters by Wassboss User Awards Most Creative User of the Year Creativity is the lifeblood of this wiki. Its what we use to come up with interesting scenarios and intriguing matchups. Which user this year has been a shining example of how to make use of your imagination? *Jackythejack *SPARTAN 119 *Pygmy Hippo 2 *Battlefan237 Editor of the Year Pages need upkeep. They need to be edited. Bios rewritten to better fit our format, pages need to be created and their battle status updated whenever a battle is over. Which user had not only the most edits this year but also made sure the pages were presentable? *Appelmonkey *Wassboss *Laquearius New User of the Year We might make fun of them at times, but even noobs can teach veterans a thing or two. Which new user has shown great promise this year? *SkullinBones1 *Bl02PIE *Samurai Santa Claus Voter of the Year We don't have any fancy pseudo-scientific test or analytic computers for us to decide who is deadliest. No, that duty falls onto our voters. But which voter used the best reasoning, best formatting, and best watertight logic to decide the Deadliest Warrior? *Tybaltcapulet *WanderingSkull *Laquearius *Wassboss *Appelmonkey Author of the Year Writing a battle take creativity, imagination, a good understanding of both the source material you're working with and what you want to accomplish. The users nominated for this category know this way better than I and they make some of the best battles. So, who's battles did you enjoy reading the most? *SPARTAN 119 *Wassboss *Laquearius *Jackythejack Category:Blog posts